


I Can't Control Myself

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard accidentally stumbles across a new kink... much to Frank's frustration.





	I Can't Control Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



> Here we go again, sweeties!
> 
> If you read Sparkle Like Bowie then thank you - especially for the many kind and obviously well thought out comments you left. I was so pleased the response was so positive and it has made me consider adding some more possibly controversial elements to the series.
> 
> If you didn't read Sparkle Like Bowie then, I forgive you :) not every kink I write about will work for everyone and that's not a problem.
> 
> The series will continue but please don't make the mistake of assuming they will rise in intensity and edginess - it's not realistic and there are things people would consider tame that our boys haven't tried yet!
> 
> This addition is gifted to the wonderfully talented BasementVampire <3 they have created some on the hottest Frerard one shots I've ever read so do yourselves a favour and check them out!

Gerard hummed to himself as the charcoal scratched across the paper. A bolt of inspiration had hit him at 5am so he had snuck out of bed, leaving Frank snoring, and crept to his studio.

Satisfied with his rough sketch, Gerard swapped the black stick in his fingers for a white one. Gerard exhaled slowly, letting the smoke out in a steady stream and watching it dance high into the air.

“If I’d have know I’d always be playing second fiddle to paper and pencil then I’d never have fallen in love with you,” Frank’s teasing voice drifted into Gerard’s studio. 

“Awwww, it’s charcoal, honey. And you know you’re always my number one,” Gerard answered, feeling a burst of happiness at hearing his boyfriend’s voice. He placed the cigarette in the small ashtray on his desk then grabbed a rag to wipe his hands, discarding that on the desk too as he stood up.

Frank was in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door, wearing a robe and a soppy grin on his face. Gerard caught Frank around his waist then kissed his waiting lips. 

“I thought you were sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Gerard explained.

“I missed you,” Frank said quietly as Gerard kissed along his jaw.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Frank said with a sigh as Gerard moved his lips to leave small kisses down Frank’s throat.

Gerard moved swiftly, still keeping his hands on Frank’s waist to swing them around, out of the room. Frank had his back pressed up against the wall of Gerard’s studio, standing in the hall, and Gerard was holding his body close.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s skin, loosening the robe so he could kiss down his chest.

“A lot, a real lot,” Frank said then gasped as Gerard pushed his hand into Frank’s boxers.

“I can tell,” Gerard said with a smirk, wrapping his fingers around Frank’s morning erection.

Gerard slipped his hand back and forth, letting the pad of his thumb drag over the slit to make Frank’s hips jerk. Gerard kissed along Frank’s collarbone while the smaller man moaned and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck.

Gerard mouthed wetly at Frank’s throat, flicking his wrist faster. Frank wound his fingers into Gerard’s hair and worked his hips in a steady rhythm.

“Yeah, like that…” Frank panted, letting his head fall back and mouth hang open as he moaned and trembled.

“Can you smell smoke?” Gerard said, stilling his hand in Frank’s pants.

“What? Shit, Gee,” Frank whined then tried to fuck into Gerard’s stationary fist.

“I’m serious. Something’s burning.” Gerard sniffed the air then looked around the door into his studio. “Fuck.” Gerard wrenched his hand out of Frank’s boxers and ran back into the room.

Gerard grabbed a random plastic pot full of paint stained water and dumped it on the flaming rag, yanking his charcoal drawing of Frank’s sleeping face out of harm’s way with the other hand. The flames were extinguished immediately and instead of smoke, the acrid scent of burning material filled the air.

The cigarette had burnt itself out but Gerard pressed the soaking, burnt rag into the ash tray just to make sure it couldn’t cause anymore problems. He quickly shoved the picture in a drawer so Frank wouldn’t see it then headed back to the door.

Frank was exactly how Gerard had left him; back against the wall, robe undone, head thrown back and an obvious bulge in his pants. Gerard found it hard not to laugh.

“Well, you’re good in a crisis. Just a small fire but I took care of it. The apartment isn’t burning down,” Gerard said with a smirk.

“Don’t give a fuck if it is,” Frank grumbled.

“Really?” Gerard raised one eyebrow.

“No. Well, yeah. But no, not when you get me all worked up then stop at the pivotal fucking moment.”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Gerard nibbled Frank’s lips, trying to coax him into a full kiss. “I was only trying to save our lives. My cigarette must have caught the rag.”

“You could’ve saved our lives after I came.” Frank eyed Gerard with frustration.

“Let’s go back to bed, I’ll get rid of this for you.” Gerard pressed his hand against the straining material of Frank’s boxers then dragged him by the arm into their bedroom.

Frank shrugged out of his robe then laid on the bed, letting Gerard crawl on top of him once he was naked. Gerard opened his mouth and pressed it over Frank’s still covered erection, licking at the material and sucking it into his mouth.

“It’ll take more than that to get me to forgive you,” Frank said, too breathlessly to sound serious. Gerard laughed lightly then kissed his way up Frank’s stomach and chest, finally settling on his lips.

“Forgive me? I think I did you a favour,” Gerard said once he pulled his mouth away from Frank’s.

“How the fuck was that a favour?” Frank said incredulously, his eyes wide.

“Because it’s supposed to feel much better once you’ve been brought to the brink and stopped,” Gerard said as he worked Frank’s boxers down his legs.

“Like edging?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Gerard threw Frank’s boxers to the floor and took hold of his dick again. “So this time, it’s gonna blow your mind.”

“It better,” Frank mumbled then moaned as Gerard started pumping his fist, hard and fast.

It didn’t take long for Frank to feel his orgasm come racing up. Gerard was kissing his neck but he stopped when he heard Frank’s high pitched whines. He looked up and saw Frank’s head swaying on the pillow.

“You gonna cum, Frankie?” Gerard said in a rough voice.

“Yeah…” Frank panted, his eyes fluttering closed. Gerard grinned to himself then let go of Frank completely, pushing his body up and away too. Frank’s eyes snapped open and Gerard could see the anger bubbling away behind the lust.

“Frank…” he started but didn’t get chance to finish.

“What the fuck, Gerard? That’s not fucking fair,” Frank cried, jabbing Gerard in his chest.

“Shhh, come on, I’m just trying to make it better for you,” Gerard said innocently.

“It would have been better if I’d have cum by now,” Frank complained, narrowing his eyes at Gerard.

“I’ll do it this time, I won’t stop,” Gerard said, kissing the side of Frank’s face.

“I’ll do it my fucking self.” Frank reached down and wrapped his fingers around himself but before he could do anything else, Gerard had his hand around Frank’s throat.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, whore,” Gerard rasped in Frank’s ear, his dominant voice making Frank shiver. Frank whimpered and moved both hands behind his back.

“I… I just…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“I’m doing this for your own good. Not only will this make you cum so hard your weak, pathetic body will probably pass out from it, this will also teach you some control.”

“Control?” Frank echoed curiously.

“You don’t get to cum unless I say you can, it’s about time you learnt that, slut.”

Gerard moved his hand from Frank’s throat, letting it ghost down his body, barley touching his skin until he reached his hard cock. Frank whimpered when Gerard squeezed him then started to jerk him off again, going right back to the same speed and intensity.

“You like that, whore?” Gerard asked when Frank started bucking into his hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank answered, his voice trembling as much as his body.

Gerard pushed his thumb over Frank’s leaking slit, making him writhe and moan. Then Frank went eerily quiet, even when Gerard sucked on Frank’s nipple, just the way he liked.  
Gerard looked up and saw Frank’s head shaking, his lips clamped closed in an attempt to keep his whimpers inside but it wasn’t enough to fool Gerard.

“I think that’s close enough,” Gerard said menacingly as he let go of Frank’s dick. Frank growled, a low rumbling sound ripping through his throat as he glared at Gerard. “Did you just fucking growl at me?”

“I…” Frank’s eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had done, too frustrated and caught up in the moment to control his disappointment.

“If you want to act like a fucking dog, then I will treat you like a fucking dog,” Gerard said slowly, his rage barely concealed as his nostrils flared.

“No, Daddy…” Frank tried but Gerard wasn’t listening.

“We don’t allow disobedient animals on the furniture. Get down, bitch,” Gerard spat and pushed Frank’s shoulder. 

Defeated, Frank slipped off the bed and sat on the floor. Gerard laid on his side across the bed, propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at Frank.

“Please, Daddy,” Frank whined softly.

“Now, now, that’s not how dogs beg, is it?”

Frank shifted onto his knees and straightened his back, putting his hands out in front of him like a dog would hold its paws. A small whimper slipped out of Frank’s mouth, not like his usual sexual sound but more like a dog looking for attention.

“Better.” Gerard shifted to sit up against the headboard. “Come here, puppy.”

Frank climbed back onto the bed, staying on all fours by Gerard’s feet. Gerard patted his knee and Frank crawled over his legs, stopping where Gerard indicated.

Gerard reached his hand out and scratched behind Frank’s left ear, over his scorpion tattoo. Frank sighed happily and rested his head against Gerard’s palm. Before Frank knew what was happening, Gerard dropped his hand and wrapped it around Frank’s throat, squeezing just enough to make Frank whine with desire.

“The next time you think about disrespecting me, slut, I want you to remember this moment. If you ever fucking dare to growl at me again, know that I will have you eating out of a bowl on the floor and chasing your own tail for my fucking amusement,” Gerard hissed darkly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Frank choked out, shivering from Gerard’s fingers and words.

“I should fucking think so, whore,” Gerard said then released Frank’s throat. “Now suck my dick.”

Frank didn’t need telling twice; desperate to make up for his mistake he took all of Gerard’s hard dick in his mouth and immediately swallowed around him. Gerard moaned and put one hand on the back of Frank’s head, keeping him in place while he pushed up into his throat.

Frank sucked hard, bobbing his head back and forth to match Gerard’s thrusts. When they got too fast, Frank switched to rubbing his tongue along the underside of Gerard’s dick and pushing the tip against his leaking slit. Gerard felt Frank whine around his cock so he moved his hand to let him pull off.

“Daddy,” Frank panted, his voice high and needy.

“What, slut?”

“Fuck… it just really aches,” Frank said as he looked down at his groin.

“Bad enough that you’re too pathetic to handle it?” Gerard spat.

“No, Daddy,” Frank answered after thinking about it for a few seconds.

“Then why aren’t you sucking my dick?”

Frank nodded and pushed his lips over Gerard again, slowly this time, dragging the skin taut as he moved. Gerard groaned deeply, letting Frank deep-throat him again. This time Gerard kept still and let Frank do all the work, alternating between sucking and licking.

“You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth, slut,” Gerard murmured, stroking Frank’s hair. Frank moaned in response and sucked harder. The vibrations went right through Gerard’s body, pooling in his stomach as his spine started to tingle. He lurched forward and came with a cry, feeling Frank swallow eagerly and suck every last drop he could from Gerard.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank whispered hoarsely, his voice ruined from having Gerard’s dick lodged in his throat.

“Tell me what you want,” Gerard said, motioning for Frank to lay on the bed.

“I just want to cum, Daddy,” Frank said weakly. Gerard laughed under his breath and moved to sit on Frank’s thighs.

“Oh, I know that. Just look at the state of you.” Gerard swiped his thumb over the drenched tip of Frank’s red hot cock, collecting the clear fluid. Frank moaned from the contact and his body convulsed. Gerard sucked the end of his thumb and Frank had to bite his lip so he didn’t groan at the sight.

“Please, Daddy,” Frank whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Tell me, slut, or you get nothing.”

“Touch me, Daddy,” Frank begged, still craving the release he had expected the first time Gerard had jerked him off that day.

Gerard smiled then painfully slowly, wrapped each finger around Frank’s hard cock. Gerard knew it wouldn’t take much to push Frank over the edge and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Frank was already twitching on the bed, sweat beading on his forehead as Gerard lazily worked his slack fist over Frank’s dick. Frank moaned, half pleasure and half frustration.

“What’s wrong, slut? I’m touching you, isn’t that what you wanted?” Gerard teased.

“Yes, Daddy…” Frank whined, his hips jumping forward when Gerard slowed the movements even more.

“Maybe you should have been more specific.” Gerard reached forward and caught Frank’s face in his other hand, forcing him to look in his eyes. “Tell me what you want, slut.”

“Hard, Daddy, and fast,” Frank said then swallowed. “I want your fingers to squeeze me, I want you to be rough and make me scream.”

“Like this, whore?” Gerard flicked his wrist, applying more pressure with his hand and working his fist faster over Frank’s cock.

“Yes, yes, D-d-daddy,” Frank cried, his back arching off the bed.

“See what happens when you use your filthy whore mouth properly?” Gerard said as he kept the pace fast, Frank nodding and panting as his hips rolled.

“I’m gonna… gonna cum,” Frank choked out, his head flicking from side to side.

“No,” Gerard said harshly. Frank moaned loudly then a look of panic shot across his face. “I’m not going to stop, whore, you just can’t cum.”

“Please,” Frank whined, squeezing his eyes closed.

“No. You can fucking hold it,” Gerard spat.

“I can’t,” Frank sobbed. 

Frank fisted the bed sheets in his hands and fought to ignore the heat in his groin. Gerard was relentless, still pumping Frank’s throbbing dick without pause while the smaller man whined and twisted on the bed.

“Hold it, slut. Not until I say.”

“I-I-I…” Frank stuttered, his lips trembling along with his whole body. Gerard leant over to kiss Frank, hot and sloppy in a mess of tongues and wet lips.

“Cum, now,” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear. 

Frank whimpered then let out a stuttering, prolonged moan as he came hard over Gerard’s fist. Frank’s body tensed then went completely limp, his eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open as he rode the intense waves of his orgasm, slowly dying out and leaving his body trembling.

Gerard wiped his hand clean on the bed sheet while he watched Frank, small satisfied sounds shivering out of his parted lips. Eventually, Frank opened his eyes and smiled up at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Frank croaked softly.

“Worth it?” Gerard asked though the answer was obvious. Frank nodded his head, just once, then closed his eyes again. Gerard laughed lightly then kissed Frank’s lips softly.

“Did I pass out?” Frank asked, remembering Gerard’s words from earlier.

“Maybe… you seemed kinda out of it for a while.”

“It was pretty fucking good.” Frank opened his eyes again and smiled at Gerard.

“Can’t believe you fuckin’ growled at me,” Gerard teased.

“I really didn’t mean to,” Frank said, sounding embarrassed.

“I forgive you.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips then stroked his face. “It did throw an interesting idea into the mix though.”

“Yeah…”

“Did you get a kick out acting like a dog?” Gerard asked.

“Kind of… but not necessarily because it was dog. I just liked the way you spoke and treated me… how it made me feel so powerless. I know it was degrading but it was something else too… erotic?” Frank searched for the right word to accurately describe how much Gerard’s control turned him on.

“I get it. It wasn’t that I was jazzed you were being a dog but I did feel something when you blindly obeyed me, regardless of how humiliating it might be,” Gerard replied.

“I definitely think it was more about the control and debasement. I liked it when you threatened to force me into it again; I believed you had that power, even if I didn’t want to do it I knew you could make me.”

“So we agree no pup play. Maybe we could explore the humiliation angle a little more though?” 

“Once I’ve learnt to control my orgasm you can do whatever it takes to teach me how to control my disobedience,” Frank agreed with a sly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Always looking for any feedback so drop me a comment or tweet me @MCFOBR


End file.
